Sonic Adventure 2: Battle the Aftermath
by loz-269
Summary: This is shortly after Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Shadow survied and Tikal and the Master Emerald have been kidnapped!
1. Shadow Returns

Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadows Return  
  
Disclaimers: Hello, I do not own Sonic or Sega or the whole thing right here!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! Possible spoilers if you have not beaten Sonic Adventure 2 or  
Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day, Sonic was sitting in the Chao Garden. He was thinking about his last adventure  
up on Space Colony ARK. He was also thinking of Shadow and how they were friends for a  
short period of time. Shadow and Sonic had saved the world when the ARK was in a  
collusion course with Earth.  
  
Sonic: Shadow....  
  
Sonic thought for a moment and thought.  
  
Sonic in his thoughts: Why am I just sitting here! I better go talk to Tails.  
  
Sonic then got up and zoomed off to tails' place. Tails had a workshop in his house,  
if you could call it a house! Tails didn't live in Station Square like Sonic. He  
lived in a secret place in the forest. Sonic knocked on Tails' door and Tails opened  
it.  
  
Tails: Oh, hi Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Hi Tails, what have you been up to?  
  
Tails: Well, I've been working my Tornado and gave it a few new weapons.  
  
Sonic: Like what?  
  
Tails: Well, I now have a super powered Missle Device and a Charge Up Laser Cannon!  
  
Sonic: Okay....  
  
Tails: What's the matter? You're not acting like yourself.  
  
Sonic: I dunno.   
  
Tails: You miss Shadow right?  
  
Sonic: Yah, don't you.  
  
Tails: I guess, but he framed you and you got put in prison!  
  
Sonic: Never mind that! The point is that he helped save the world!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shadow woke up. It had been three days since he landed on Earth. Shadow had used the  
last bit of his energy to use a Chaos Control down to Earth. Shadow was weak and  
was in the middle of no where! He looked around and saw that he was in some type of  
forest. Shadow appeared to be unharmed except for some burns on his arms and legs.  
  
Shadow: I have to find Sonic. He is the only one I can trust now.  
  
Shadow got up and Air Skated out of the wood and stoped in the city.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sonic left Tails place a couple minutes ago. He was back in station square when he ran  
into Amy Rose, Sonic's worst nightmare! She was a whinner and a brat to Sonic's eyes.  
When she had seen him she ran up to him and hugged him. Sonic pushed her off immediatley.  
  
Sonic: Amy, get off.  
  
Amy: Hi Sonic, what are you doing.  
  
Sonic: I'm just walking around....  
  
Amy: Can I stay with you?  
  
Sonic: Huh, oh I guess.  
  
Amy: Goodie!  
  
Sonic in his thoughts: What am I doing, I always get rid of her right away but I  
can't think straight anymore.  
  
When Sonic and Amy were walking, Sonic got hungry.  
  
Sonic: I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat.  
  
Amy: Go ahead, I'm not hungry,  
  
Sonic in his thoughts: Yes, an excuse to get rid of her.  
  
Suddenly Sonic shot off, leaving Amy in his dust.  
  
Amy: Cough, cough. Hey! Sonic! He's such a brat!  
  
Sonic stopped at his favorite restarunt and went inside to order some food.  
After awhile Sonic saw a black and red hedgehog step into the resturant.  
Sonic thought it was Shadow but thought it couldn't be. After awhile, he heard  
the chef yelling at the black and red hedgehog.  
  
Chef: Get out of here! You don't have any money.  
  
Black and Red Hedgehog: But I gotta have something to eat!  
  
Chef: I already told you! No money, no food.  
  
Black and Red Hedgehog: Fine, I'm leaving.  
  
The black and red hedgehog passed Sonic. Sonic looked at him again and decided to  
ask him what his name was. Sonic got out of his seat to ask.  
  
Sonic: Hey you.  
  
Black and Red Hedgehog: Me?  
  
Sonic: Yah you, come here.  
  
Black and Red Hedgehog: Sonic? Is that you!  
  
Sonic: Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Yeh its me.  
  
Sonic: Come here, sit down with me.  
  
Shadow and Sonic sat back down at Sonic's table.  
  
Sonic: How in the world did you survive?  
  
Shadow: You know I have the power of the Chaos Control. I warped down here just  
before I entered the atmosphere.  
  
After they finished Lunch they went over to Tails' place. When the got inside they  
saw Amy trying to get Tails to tell her where Sonic was.  
  
Amy: Huh, Sonic. But, SHADOW! You're alive.  
  
Shadow: I sure am and I'm ready for anything!  
  
Amy rushed over to Shadow and saw that he had a couple of burns on his legs and arms.  
  
Shadow: What, what's the matter?  
  
Amy: Nothing, you just have a couple of burns on you, that's all.  
  
Amy then rushed to Sonic's side as they all went over to Tails.  
  
Sonic: So, Tails, what's been cooking?  
  
Tails: Nothing! I couldn't do anything cause Amy was hitting me with her mallet!  
  
Amy: Opps. sorry.  
  
Sonic: Amy! 0.o  
  
Suddenly they heard someone one the roof.  
  
Amy: What was that?  
  
Then a echidna came gliding through Tails' window. He then landed promptly on the  
ground.  
  
Knuckles: Hey guys, what's up? Wait a minute.... Shadow, is that you.  
  
Shadow: Oh course it's me, who else would it be.  
  
Knuckles: I thought you died.  
  
Then Shadow explained how he survived. Okay?  
  
Knuckles: I see....  
  
Shadow: So what's new with the lot of you!  
  
Knuckles: Well, I've retrieved the Chaos Emeralds from ARK and returned them... Oh  
wait! The reason I came here was to give Tails his emerald. Here.  
  
Tails: Thanks. I need to do more research on it. I'm trying to make a second fake  
Emerald but just as powerful as the original. The last one was a little bit weaker.  
  
Knuckles: Anyway, I have done that and thats about it.  
  
Shadow: Huh, um, wait a minute. I just got back, I have to money and I don't have  
a place to stay.  
  
Sonic: You could stay with me.  
  
Shadow: I guess....  
  
Tails went back to the computer to check his e-mail.  
  
Tails: Guys look at this!  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Tails: I got an e-mail from Eggman. He says he's kidnapped Tikal!  
  
Knuckles: What! But I left her to guard the Master Emerald.  
  
Tails: It also says he has the Master Emerald with him.  
  
Knuckles: What the, why me? Sonic, Shadow, I need your help. I have to sneak into  
Eggman's base and get back Tikal and the Master Emerald.  
  
Sonic: I'm in! You Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Um, yeah of course.  
  
Tails: I've figured out where Eggman's hidden his base. It's still in the pyramids.  
  
Knuckles: Alright! Lets go!  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
New Characters:  
N/A  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Read and Review but no flames! 


	2. Rescue

Sonic the Hedgehog: Tikal and the Master Emerald  
  
Disclaimers: Hello, I do not own Sonic or Sega or the whole thing right here!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! Possible spoilers if you have not beaten Sonic Adventure 2 or  
Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles started their new Adventure to save the Master Emerald  
and Tikal. While they were heading over to Eggman's base, they talked about how  
Eggman never gives up and how stupid he is. When they reached the front door,  
Knuckles smashed it open and they entered the building.  
  
Sonic: That's funny. No traps or security robots.  
  
Shadow: I thought Eggman would be prepared for us when we got here.  
  
They went around many hallways but still, nothing. When they reached the door to  
the main workshop, Knuckles smashed the door open and they went inside...  
  
Sonic: Whoa!  
  
Shadow: He was ready for us.  
  
Right there in the dead center of the room was three robots. Each of them  
copies of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.  
  
Eggman: I was wondering when you would arrive.  
  
Knuckles: Stop playing games Eggman, and give me back my Emerald!  
  
Eggman: Not likely, I need it to run the three machines that stand in front of  
you. But wait, Shadow, is that you? I thought you burnt up upon entering the  
atmosphere.  
  
Shadow: Have you ever heard of chaos control?  
  
Eggman: Ah, I see. So you used the last bit of your energy to save yourself.  
  
Sonic: Yeh, your point is?  
  
Eggman: Nothing..  
  
Knuckles: The Master Emerald can only power up one of your machines. How did  
you make it power them all?  
  
Eggman: It was simple. All I did was split the Emerald in three pieces.  
  
Knuckles: Fine, but give me them back!  
  
Eggman: You'll have to get them first!  
  
Eggman then pushed a button and the three robots came out of the tanks they were  
in. Sonic took on the Sonic bot, Shadow took on Tails' bot and Knuckles took on  
his own.  
  
Eggman: How do you like them! Have they killed you yet?  
  
Sonic: Your stupid robots aren't as good as us.  
  
Sonic then did a somersault attack then a homing attack on the robot.  
The robot used Dark light attack on Sonic and he flew backwards in the air.  
Sonic got back up and used a Light Attack causing the robot to spin out of  
control. The robot used Time Stop and planted a Homing Attack on Sonic. Sonic  
then used Sonic Wind and blew the robot to pieces.  
  
Shadows battle was a short one. Shadow used a couple of Homing Attacks and Light  
Attacks on the Tails robot and it was destroyed. The Tails bot didn't no what to  
do since Shadow used different attacks.  
  
Knuckles used a series of Punchs and Spiral Uppercuts on the Knuckles robot.  
The Robot used plenty of special moves such as Hammer Punch and Thunder Arrow.  
Knuckles then used Power Flash and punched the bot up into the air. The bot, upon  
landing, exploded!  
  
Knuckles then retrived the three pieces of the Master Emerald and restored it.  
  
Eggman: You thought that was all I had! *Chuckles* Take this on for size!  
  
Suddenly Tikal appeared in the middle of the room with something on her head.  
  
Eggman: She's attached to my brainwasher! I get to control her with this remote!  
  
Eggman then ran over to a plane.  
  
Eggman: Farewell, I'll leave you with my servent.  
  
Eggman then flew off.  
  
Sonic: Dang! He got away.  
  
Tikal: Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: Yah?   
  
Tikal: You will die!  
  
Knuckles: What?  
  
Tikal then went up to Knuckles and punched him in the head. She then hit him  
again in the stomach. Knuckles tried to run away but couldn't she chased after  
him, hitting him with punch after punch.  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! Get her! But don't hurt her. Get the thing off her head.  
  
Sonic: Shadow, come on!  
  
Sonic and Shadow raced after Tikal and Knuckles. When Sonic got close enough,  
he grabbed her and took of her Brainwasher thing.  
  
Tikal: Huh, what happened?  
  
Sonic: It was all just a nightmare.  
  
Tikal: I had a dream I got caught by Eggman and was brainwashed into trying  
to kill Knuckles.  
  
Shadow: Don't worry, the worst is over.  
  
Tikal: Who are you?  
  
Shadow: I'm the hedgehog who helped Sonic save the world from ARK.  
  
Tikal: I thought you died.  
  
Shadow then explained how he survied and somewhat.  
  
Tikal then got up off the floor and went to Knuckles and slapped him.  
  
Tikal: I wake up in the morning and I go to brush my teeth and I find a note  
saying: Guard the Emerald. So wait in the Master Emerald's shrine for you and  
now I end up her.  
  
Knuckles: I can explain.  
  
Tikal: You better!  
  
They all left Eggman's base and started to run over to Tails' place.  
  
**********  
  
Amy and Tails had been waiting patiently for Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic to  
return. They had been playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle for Nintendo Gamecube.  
Amy had won all the racing games and Tails won all the shoting games.  
  
Amy: Where are they? We've been waiting here for 5 hours!  
  
Tails: Well it takes a while for them to get from here to Eggman's base  
and from Eggman's Base to here.  
  
Amy: Ah, come on, don't you have any other games we can play.  
  
Tails: No, I only have that one game.  
  
Amy: Ah, I'm so bored though...  
  
Tails: Amy, would you stop complaining!  
  
Amy: Fine, *sighs*.  
  
Tails: Would you quit that!  
  
Amy: Sorry.  
  
Tails: I'm trying to work.  
  
Tails in thought: Now I know why Sonic hates her so much.  
  
Just then, Tails heard a knock at the door. He went to opem it and saw Sonic,  
Shadow, Tikal and Knuckles.  
  
Tikal: So it wasn't a dream?  
  
Knuckles: No, it wasn't, it was real and you really tried to kill me.  
  
Tikal: I'm sorry, but I was brainwashed.  
  
Then Tikal began to cry. Knuckles tried to comfort her.  
  
Knuckles: I know you were....  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
New Characters:  
N/A  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review but NO FLAMES! 


	3. A Sonic Fan

Sonic the Hedgehog: Tikal and the Master Emerald  
  
Disclaimers: Hello, I do not own Sonic or Sega or the whole thing right here!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! Possible spoilers if you have not beaten Sonic Adventure 2 or  
Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days after the incident with the master emerald. Things had turned back  
to normal. Amy was bugging Sonic, Knuckles stayed at home guarding the master  
emerald and Tails kept working on his inventions. Shadow, however, could not find  
peace. He still kept wondering "What is my purpose." Shadow could never sleep.  
  
One fine day in Tail's home, he had done it! He had finished his improvements  
on the tornado. He had fully optional rapid fire laser guns and deadly missiles.  
  
Sonic was enjoying life in his apartment when he got a e-mail from Tails.  
  
Sonic: What's this?  
  
E-mail: Come over here! Tails.  
  
Sonic: What's he up to?  
  
Sonic raced over to Tails' house.  
  
Sonic: What's up?  
  
Tails: I finished my work on the Tornado!  
  
Sonic: That's it!  
  
Tails: NO! I got a phone call from Amy. She wants to know where you are.  
  
Sonic: I see, go on.  
  
Tails: She's coming over here to see you.  
  
Sonic: WHAT! I'm outta here.  
  
Tails: Wait, she said it's something really important.  
  
Sonic: Yeh! Right! She probably wants to tell me something that important.  
  
Tails: I don't know.  
  
Just then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Tails: Come in.  
  
Amy came in.  
  
Amy: Hey Sonic.  
  
Sonic: What is it.  
  
Amy: What? Not happy to see me?  
  
Sonic: No.  
  
Amy: How rude! Sonic! Learn some manners.  
  
Sonic: What!  
  
Amy: Fine, anyway I have this friend of mine who would like to meet you.  
  
Sonic: Who?  
  
Amy: Her name is Mia and she's really excited about you...  
  
Sonic: Does this mean your setting me up on a date?  
  
Amy: No, no. Nothing like that.  
  
Sonic: Fine. Bring her over to my apartment at 5:00 tomorrow.  
  
Amy: Okay.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Sonic was getting ready for his visitor when he got a call from Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: Hi.  
  
Sonic: Hey, what's up?  
  
Knuckles: Is it true what Tails said about you on a blind date set up by Amy?  
  
Sonic: No!  
  
Knuckles: Hmph! Oh well.  
  
Sonic: Is that it?  
  
Knuckles: Yah!  
  
Sonic: What kind of phone call was that!  
  
Sonic hung up the phone and want over to the TV to play Sonic Adventure DX.  
He played it for a while and decided that he would order pizza. Sonic  
got up and ordered two large pizzas. Pepperoni pizza. He heard a knock on the  
door and it was the pizza guy.  
  
Pizza guy: Here's your pizza. 25 dollars please.  
  
Sonic: Here.  
  
Sonic handed him the money.  
  
Pizza guy: Thank you and have a great day.  
  
It was 6 o'clock and they still weren't there. Sonic decided he'd start eating  
before the pizza got cold. He ate one of them by the time he heard a knock on the  
door. Sonic answered it and saw a young blue hedgehog and Amy standing there.  
  
Sonic: Took you long enough!  
  
Amy: Traffic.  
  
The two girls entered and Sonic sat himself down and started to watch TV.  
  
Sonic: There's some pizza on the table if your hungry.  
  
Amy: We are starved!  
  
Amy rushed over to the cupboard to grab two plates. The blue hedgehog and Amy sat  
down and ate.  
  
It was 7 o'clock and they were still eating.  
  
Sonic's thoughts: Their slow eaters.  
  
By the time they had finished, Sonic was at his computer e-mailing Tails on how  
to beat Chaos 1 in Sonic Adventure DX.  
  
Amy: Hey Sonic! I challenge you to Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.  
  
Sonic got off the computer.  
  
Sonic: Your on.  
  
After playing a couple games of that. (Sonic beat Amy every time) The blue hedgehog  
challenged Sonic. She whooped Sonic every game.  
  
Sonic: Hey! You, you cheated some how.  
  
Blue hedgehog: Nope. Been practicing.  
  
Sonic: Fine, say, what's your name again.  
  
Blue Hedgehog: Mia.  
  
Sonic: Oh yeah.  
  
The next day Sonic was over at Tails' place again. Amy had brought Mia over to meet Tails.  
  
Mia: I can't believe I get to meet Tails!  
  
Tails: I am the brains in Sonic's team.  
  
Mia: Of course you are!  
  
Sonic: Hey what's up.  
  
Tails: Nothing much.  
  
Mia: When do I get to meet the all powerful Knuckles?  
  
Tails: Are you a fan of our little team.  
  
Mia: Yeah!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
New Characters:  
  
Mia  
  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Species: Hedgehog  
Color: Blue  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review but NO FLAMES! 


End file.
